


missing you

by doubt



Series: ::INTHEDARK [2]
Category: All Time Low, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other, Songfic, ihms, shittttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubt/pseuds/doubt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone misses someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing you

**Author's Note:**

> THEY FINALLY POSTED SMN, u say. im so fuckin sorry m9. i know its called missing you but i used satellite. also this took me a week longer 2 write than i thought it would r i p my self esteem motivation and concentration
> 
> LMAO so funny story i anonymously rickrolled every1 in my comms class and theY FUCKIN KNEW IT WAS ME CAN PEOPLE ACTUALLY _TELL_ THAT I AM A LIVING MEME TROLL NOW shit

_Wishing on a star that’s just a satellite._

Sometimes Jack sat on the roof of Alex’s car and stargazed. Not like there were any stars to look at; the polluted atmosphere blocked them out. There were a lot of drones in the sky though. He pretended not to know the difference.

_Driving in a car with broken taillights._

This kid had smashed Alex’s indicating lights a few days after they bought the car. That had been a little while after their eighteenth birthday. The money came from Alex’s grandparents, now dead. All of Alex’s things got broken or died.

_Growing up with eyes glued shut._

Alex had been pretty sheltered as a kid, since their family had money and stuff. Jack’s family didn’t. They still tried (and failed) to keep him in the dark about things.

_Wishing on a star that’s just a satellite._

Alex joined Jack on the roof of their car. “Are you okay?”

_Driving in a car with broken taillights._

“Yeah. How far do we have to drive tomorrow?”

_Na na na na na na._

“Three hundred.”

_Na na na na na._

“There’s only enough in the tank for two fifty, though.”

_Na na na na na na._

“We’ll fill up. We have to get to Baltimore tomorrow.” Alex sighed. They were tired.

_Na na na na na._

“I’ll drive the two fifty if you want,” Jack replied. Alex thanked him by leaning their head on his shoulder.

_Strip club in a strip mall; million ways to die._

The next day, they stopped in a gas station. Alex went across the street to roam the abandoned shopping plaza while Jack filled up the car. One of the fridges in some generic supermarket was still on, so they grabbed a Pepsi for themselves and a Sprite for Jack.

_All the things we lost in the backseat of the sky._

"Bet we're gonna get jacked," said Jack, at the wheel again. Alex was lying in the backseat. Their arm dangled over the edge of the seat. Jack sipped his drink.

_Growing up with eyes glued shut._

Alex only heard "jacked". "Yeah, that's you," they mumbled sleepily, eyes half closed. They'd been too worried to sleep last night. Jack smiled. They didn’t end up getting jacked.

_Wishing on a star that’s just a satellite._

That night they parked outside Jack's old apartment complex. Half of it was burnt down and they couldn't get in so Jack sat on the roof of the car again and watched for drones. Alex stayed inside the car and slept, because it was (apparently) too cold outside.

_Driving in a car with broken taillights._

Another car came up next to them after a while. They didn't have any of their lights on. One person got out and lit a cigarette; the other stayed in the car, apparently sleeping. Like Alex.

_Na na na na na na._

Jack looked over at them. "Josh?"

_Na na na na na._

"You- Jack?" the blonde replied. "Fancy seeing you here."

_Na na na na na na._

Jack got off of the car roof and leaned on it in the same manner as Josh was leaning against his. “I used to live here, remember?”

_Na na na na na._

“Yeah, I remember. I used to live here too.” He dropped the cigarette and grinded it with his heel.

_We were just kids, we were just kids, singing._

“Your family moved out last year. Before it got burnt.”

_We were just kids, we were just kids._

“Oh. It’s good to see you,” he said. “Fuck, do you know where they moved?” And then Josh started crying because he _really missed_ his family and he hadn’t seen them in three years.

_We were just kids, we were just kids, singing._

Jack almost cried, because Josh was crying and he missed his family too. He shook his head. “I don’t. I don’t know where my family went either.”

_We were just kids, we were just kids._

“I w-wish they hadn’t s-sent me off.”

_We were just kids, we were just kids, singing._

“Me too.” Jack stepped over to Josh and hugged him and Josh cried on his shoulder. “I missed you.”

_We were just kids, we were just kids._

“I m-missed you too. I miss everyone.”

_We were just kids, we were just kids, singing._

“I love you, Josh.”

_We were just kids, we were just kids._

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna b dead forever pls help me th fuck out
> 
> uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu
> 
> what am i hintin @ here w th "i love you"s?? who knows. discuss


End file.
